


Sweetest Distraction

by jet6black6feeling6



Category: Frank Iero and the FV, Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Artist Gerard Way, Asshole Frank Iero, Bottom Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Frank Iero, Dom/sub, Gun Kink, Italian Mafia, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Mafia Frank Iero, Spanking, Sub Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jet6black6feeling6/pseuds/jet6black6feeling6
Summary: Some one shots/snippets of Mafia Frank and Artist Gee





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've never written an MCR fic before, so please bear with me. This took me forever to finish because I feel like the MCR fandom is high key dead, but I did love writing it. If you're still out there, let me know. I'll keep writing. Comments make my day.
> 
> See end notes for Italian translations

It was nearly 11 p.m. and Frank wasn’t home. 

Not that late returns are unusual for Gerard’s boyfriend, but his absence was still enough to cause a sinking feeling in him.

Frank had left in a rush that morning, like every other morning. It was a busy time of the year for his business, after all.

Gerard had been curled into his side, slack in a dreamless sleep, until the alarm was blaring at 7 a.m. Gerard didn’t have to get up of course. His work was done mostly on his own schedule. But Frank was up and on his feet before Gerard could even cling to him for another minute of physical contact. He sighed, burying himself in his boyfriend’s spot to collect his residual warmth.

Gerard was still half asleep, but he loved to watch Frank leave. He had emerged from the bathroom after about 20 minutes in his typical dress pants and black collared shirt with the sleeves rolled, exposing his heavily tattooed skin. The smell of his cologne and cigarettes wafted from the suit jacket he flung over his shoulder. He always looked so handsome to Gerard, even after a year together.

And he still, to this day, had no idea where Frank’s work was located. Frank came over and kissed Gerard goodbye as he remained cocooned in bed. 

But it had been ages since then. Now the sun had gone down and the day had passed. 

Frank had left nearly 17 hours ago.

Time always flew when Gerard was finishing a commission. He was putting the finishing touches on a painting he had started at noon, and as he neared its completion, Frank’s absence was becoming concerning.

The minutes ticked by, and Gerard was zoned out on the X-Files, removing a fleck of dried paint off the side of the wooden easel. His mind was somewhere else entirely. He wondered when Mikey would come visit next. He wondered if he would ever get to introduce his boyfriend properly to the family without the burden of Frank’s career holding him back.

It was nearing 11:30 now, and Gerard figured packing up for bed would be the best course of action. He cleaned his brushes one by one, placing them on a paper towel on the desk to dry.

The trance of his methodical action was interrupted with the sound of the front door being flung open with a loud bang.

Gerard jumped, startled, sending his dirty paint water on the edge of the desk flying all over the floor.

The water landed around his bare feet, soaking the bottoms of his pajama pants. Some landed on the edges of his drying piece, causing the fresh paint to drip off in the corners. All that hard work ruined, but the only thing he was concerned with now was the source of his panic.

More slamming and banging came from outside the studio. His fingers twitched as he considered reaching for his cell and calling the cops. But the cops don’t reckon shit with the mob, so Gerard said fuck it and started toward the door without a second thought.

He flinched again at the sounds, walking down the dim hall to the kitchen, which was adjacent to the front door.

CRACK

Gerard turned the corner just in time to see Frank, who was smacking a mug off the edge of the counter deliberately onto the ground with the back of his hand.

“Cazzo! Porca Miseria!”

Frank looked like hell. His once crisp dress shirt was spattered with fine droplets of blood. His hair had fallen out of shape from sweat-drenched dampness. His eyes looked empty, indicating that his anger had mentally transported him somewhere else.

Not even once had Gerard seen him like this. Normally, Frank would come home and deposit any illegal items he had into a safe they kept in a cabinet above the washer. He would use the guest restroom to wash up just to avoid traumatizing Gerard with the sight of any injuries. He most certainly never let Gerard see him looking like he was fresh off a crime scene.

But there Frank stood, chest heaving, with a fresh cut on his lip and his fists clenched like he was going to send Gerard to the ground just like the mug.

Frank looked down at the shards of ceramic with his head in his hands, not meeting Gerard’s eyes.

“God, FUCK…” He hadn’t seemed to notice Gerard enter the room at all. 

“Hey! What the hell is the matter with you?!” The words left Gerard’s mouth before he could think. 

He recalled his painting, which was surely damaged, and the destroyed vessel on the kitchen floor. Gerard didn’t care about physical things like that, but did care that Frank was scaring him.

Frank’s head shot up at the sound of Gerard’s words. Something in his face changed when their eyes met in a way that disturbed Gerard intensely. He instantly regretted saying anything, but it was too late for that. Frank was upon him in three quick strides, before Gerard could back away.

“Wrong with me, huh?” His voice was shot, from yelling no doubt.

He grabbed Gerard by the waist with both hands, forcing him backwards.

“Hey!” Gerard shouted angrily, struggling. Frank was pushing him so hard he didn’t have a choice but to step back again, again, again until his back hit a hard surface. Frank then wrenched him up against the cabinets behind him roughly, so that he was standing on his toes to be able to breathe against his vice grip around his throat and abdomen. 

There was a brief fight for power, but Frank’s heavy gold rings bruised into the tender skin around his hipbone the more he moved. He fucking knew it too, grinning as Gerard winced. Gerard twisted, swatting at Frank’s chest in a last effort to break free.

His heart pounded in is chest, feeling fight or flight kicking in. Over his own boyfriend. The knobs of the cabinets pressed painfully to his back, and Frank pinned him harder to prevent him from getting away.

This wasn’t his Frank. Strands of hair fell in the man’s face, stiff with pomade. The feeling of his hot breath blowing on his neck made Gerard shudder. It felt like a year had gone by as he listened to the sound of his own heart pounding in his chest and the heavy silence stretched out.

Frank licked his lips, inching closer to his ear.

“I just saw one of my guys get fuckin blown away not twenty minutes ago,” He spoke, his voice low and gravelly. Frank gripped Gerard’s neck, holding him firmly against the hard surface. He felt the air leave his lungs. Gerard might have been a little taller, but Frank was stronger. He coughed, feeling his eyes water.

“It was a basic mission,” Frank’s Jersey accent bled into every word he spoke, “But some bastardo caught sight of us.” 

He licked his lips, jutting out his jaw as he looked into the slighter man’s eyes tauntingly. 

In the moment, Gerard was hardly listening to Frank’s words. He was furious, already planning a reply that would dig. He just wanted to piss him off enough to get him to let go, or just fucking do anything else to him besides this.

“Are your feelings hurt, Fwankie?” Gerard sneered, struggling again against his grip and failing.

Frank smiled sickeningly, arms like a steel trap on Gerard’s body. His fingers crushed painfully into his hipbone, punishing him for speaking out of turn.

Frank saw people die every damn day and he never treated him with any less respect. Gerard racked his brain for any info. Frank was a capo, in charge of his own men. Gerard knew he cared for them, but risk was part of the business and Frank never let himself get attached. He had heard those words from him a thousand times before.

“Ok, you had your fun. Now let go of me you fucking asshole! Put me down!”

Gerard began kicking, aiming for Frank’s crotch or anywhere to get him to drop him, but the man wouldn’t let go. His stringy, dark hair obscured his vision as he struggled.

SMACK

Frank struck his face with the back of his hand sharply. The place where his rings had made contact with his face stung hotly.

Gerard couldn’t believe Frank right now. 

Gerard was out of breath from trying to break free. He went limp, meeting the man’s eyes.

“What the hell happened that got you like this? What was different this time?” Gerard finally spoke up, “Fucking… tell me!”

Frank snarled, digging his short nails into Gerard’s skin. He yelped, but never broke eye contact with the man. Gerard searched for any clues in his expression.

“Why do you think you’d understand any of this, huh? You think you know what it’s like to see this shit every day, hm Gattino?”

The pet name in this context made Gerard’s heart rate quicken. 

“Why do you think you’d understand, even if I told you?” His mouth inched closer to Gerard’s neck, “You think you know me, but you’ve never seen what I’ve seen. You don’t fucking know me.”

Gerard gasped, feeling the pain of Frank’s bruising grip worsen.

“You think you know me, but you never seen what I do in a day. I don’t think you even could stand it,” Frank looked like he was on the verge of breaking. The only time Gerard had ever seen him like this was when they were in the middle of a scene and he was fully in dom space, which didn’t happen often.

“Frank, I-“

“You what, baby?” He taunted.

Frank’s lips were brushing the skin that connected his neck and collar. He couldn’t believe that he felt his cock hardening, despite how disgusting and hateful Frank was behaving. He hated being disrespected. He despised being treated like less of a man because of their differences. But Gerard’s body told a different story. One that was beyond his control.

“Fuck you.” Gerard spat, his bony hands grabbing and clawing at Frank’s calloused ones in his last desperate attempt to escape.

Frank smiled softly, unphased.

“You wanna know what it’s like?”

Frank suddenly hoisted Gerard up by the waist, flipping him around and throwing him against the kitchen counter, face down. He pinned him, with his legs on either side of him and his wrists tugged around his back and held in place.

Gerard shivered, feeling the cold granite touch his chest as his shirt rode up underneath him. The more he fought it, the more relentless Frank became to hold him down

He hovered over him, tucking a strand of Gerard’s hair behind his ear in a strangely tender gesture. Gerard felt himself forgetting his anger and giving in to Frank’s wishes, despite how much he didn’t want to reward Frank for his behavior.

“Want me to make you feel how I felt, doll?”

Gerard could hear the smirk in his voice, the nauseating pleasure he took in fucking with Gerard’s feelings. And somehow, Gerard caught himself saying,

“…Yeah.”

He heard no response, except for the sound of Frank digging for something, while one hand remained firmly holding him down.

And then the feeling of metal…

Tracing his spine, drawing his tee shirt up further, ghosting over his neck.

He knew without even seeing it.

Frank’s gun.

Frank carried a .45 in his waistband and Gerard often did his best to forget about it.

Now it was pressed up against his skull and impossible to ignore.

Gerard began panicking, wracked with fear. He strained, but hardly moved. He feared that the weapon would fire at the slightest touch.

“Shhh…”

Frank soothed, feeling Gerard tense beneath him. He took the weapon on a circuit down his back again, dragging the metal object to his tailbone.

“Fr-Fra.. Frank fuck I…”

Gerard was shaking.

“Shh… Don’t worry angel… Daddy’s got you…”

With his other hand, Frank petted Gerard’s head. His fingers gently laced into his hair, massaging gently.

Gerard didn’t know what to think. This all was so unlike his Frank. But something just couldn’t keep him from hardening again, pressing his cock against the counter’s edge for relief.

He whined. Gerard felt terrified, confused and disgustingly sexually stimulated despite it all. 

He felt Frank reach down, pulling at the elastic of his pajama bottoms along his waist teasingly.

And with a soft clank, the gun was laid on the counter next to his head. There appeared to be no cartridge in it after all. The weapon had been unloaded, most likely beforehand, despite his fear.

His pajamas were then slid off him, dropping to the floor.

Frank spun him around again to face him, keeping him pressed against the icy granite.

“Look at you…”

Frank hummed, looking down at Gerard’s erect cock. He took a step forward, pressing himself against the other man.

He grabbed Gerard’s hair, pulling him to his face.

“Is il mio bamino hard for me?” Frank seethed, grinding into Gerard and making him gasp.

Gerard was blushing, embarrassed of his bare, leaking cock brushing against the dark fabric of Frank’s dress pants.

“Hard from my gun against your head?” Frank whispered into Gerard’s neck.

Frank stroked his cheek for a moment with the back of his fingers, looking in his eyes, before plunging two digits beyond Gerard’s parted lips.

Gerard sucked without needing to be told, dragging his tongue up and down them. He couldn’t bring himself to meet Frank’s eyes, out of fear or submissive respect. He hummed, pleased with Gerard’s actions.

Frank removed them a moment later before forcing Gerard into a sitting position into the counter. He then pushed the pale man back, allowing his knees to bend and his feet to rest on the edge.

Gerard felt exposed in only his grey tee shirt, cock exposed and ass spread open while Frank was fully clothed between his legs.

Frank removed his rings. Each one dropped onto the counter with a sturdy clank.

Gerard felt his body flutter with anticipation, knowing exactly what that meant any time it happened.

Frank redirected his attention back to the man under him, reaching to spread Gerard open with his thumbs. He made a pass over his asshole teasingly with his saliva-wet index finger, licking his lips as he did so.

“Ah-Ahh F-Frankie…”

Frank’s eyes narrowed in focus, observing Gerard’s desperation. A smile twitched at his lips.

“Want something?”

Damn if he was going to make Gerard beg after all this, but he would if he had to. Frank was a tease.

“I…” Gerard whispered.

Before he could finish his thought, Frank slid a finger in suddenly. It was in all the way up to the knuckle before he crooked it up, hard.

“Ahhh fuck!” Gerard choked, throwing his legs open wider.

“Try harder, Gattino. I’m not going to explain to you how to behave. What do you want?”

Frank began massaging his prostate, rubbing his finger just enough to make him want to scream.

“Fuck Frankie… F-fuck me. Fuck my ass.” 

Gerard’s head lolled back as he gripped at the flat counter. His toes curled around the edge.

Frank took his finger out abruptly, unsatisfied with Gerard’s answer.

SMACK

He backhanded Gerard across the face a second time. Not hard, but enough to sting in the same place.

Gerard felt his eyes water. Not from pain, but from frustration. Frank was so unpredictable to him in this moment.

“Frankie? Try again. What do we say, doll? And no cursing.” 

Gerard saw Frank’s chest heaving underneath his shirt, tattoos peaking out from under the collar. He wanted it too. Frank just showed better restraint.

Gerard tried again.

“Please, Sir? I want your cock. Take it out on me, Sir, please…”

Frank smirked to himself, unzipping his pants. That must’ve been the way to ask. He pulled his stiff cock out, not removing any clothing.

The tip was red and leaking. Gerard wanted so badly to lick the tip.

“On your knees, Gattino.”

Gerard sighed happily, scrambling off the counter. The shards of the broken mug were everywhere and he had to be careful to avoid them as he knelt.

Gerard leaned up so that his cheek was flush against Frank’s cock. Pre-cum smudged across his face. 

He gazed at the man above him, eyes begging. He knew better than to proceed without permission.

Frank took a moment to smack it on the side of his face gently a few times in an act of possession. Gerard closed his eyes, letting his mouth open to show Frank how bad he wanted it.

“Suck, slut.”

Finally.

Gerard relaxed his jaw, feeling Frank slide into his throat in one fluid movement. He gripped the back of his hair, keeping him locked in place.

And while his boyfriend was by no means a big man, he made up for it with the size of his cock. It took nearly a year for Gerard to practice enough, but he finally was masterful at blowing Frank.

How he had gone from being held at Frank’s gunpoint to on his knees for his cock, however, he had no idea.

Gerard moaned, drooling around him. He felt Frank hitting the back of his throat has he thrust into his mouth, pulling his hair roughly. He loved when Frank didn’t hold back.

“Jesus, Gerard,” Frank hissed, gripping the bottom of his jaw, “Pretty mouth, baby, fuck!”

Gerard sucked and tongued and bobbed, scratching at Frank’s clothed thigh and pulling him in for more. He jutted out his ass, giving him another pleasant view. He knew all the man’s favorite tricks. 

Frank continued fucking into his mouth for another minute before pulling him off by yanking his hair.

“Enough.”

Gerard looked away from the man, wiping his own spit off his lips and cheeks. 

“Up, slut.”

Gerard hurried to obey his command and stand quickly. All the blood left his head in a rush because of the action, causing him to collapse against Frank as his vision went hazy.

Gerard was afraid it might upset the man, but instead Frank took his moment of weakness as an opportunity to pick him up, bridal style. He swept him into his arms, rough hand sliding over the other’s bare ass and squeezing.

Gerard became a ragdoll in his boyfriend’s arms, leaning against his blood-spattered chest as they made their way to the bedroom. Frank held him close as they made their way upstairs. Gerard could smell gunpowder on his chest as he inhaled. It reminded Gerard that while he teased Gerard with the gun, he had very much used one less than an hour ago.

When they arrived in the bedroom, Frank stopped at the foot of the bed, plopping Gerard down onto the plush mattress on his rear.

“You know how I like it, doll.”

Frank stared down at him for a second with an intense look before he began unbuttoning his shirt, pacing away to the bathroom to freshen up. He left Gerard alone momentarily to sort himself out.

He did know how Frank liked it. 

As soon as he heard the bathroom door click closed, Gerard quickly reached into the bedside table, grabbing something they only had used a few times before this. Today seemed like the right occasion.

He then coated his fingers in lube and began prepping himself, waiting for Frank to return.

Gerard thought about how helpless he has felt only mere minutes ago. It turned him on just to consider he was about to put himself in that same situation again.

After a few minutes, Frank came back from the bathroom fully stripped down to his black boxers with just a chain around his neck.

Gerard was face down, ass up on the bed, with his black leather collar around his neck and three fingers stretching his hole from between his legs. He whimpered softly, hearing Frank’s footsteps approaching.

“Oh, il mio bambino…”

Frank touched his own chest reverently, approaching Gerard.

“Nn…” Gerard whined. He shifted, becoming uncomfortable.

Frank knelt behind him on the bed slowly, gripping the other man’s hips in his hands. He swatted Gerard’s hand away from his own ass.

Gerard then felt Frank’s hot, stiff cock pressing hard against the cleff of his ass.

“Sei stato un cattivo ragazzo. Sto per punirti…” Frank rasped in his ear.

He reaching around to brush his fingers against the other man’s cock teasingly. It hung hard and heavy between Gerard’s legs. The slightest touch had him shaking.

“Please…” Gerard choked.

And suddenly Frank was inside him. All the way inside him.

“Sh…Shit!” He yelped.

Frank growled possessively, squeezing Gerard’s hips so hard he thought he might break.

Frank began fucking him at a brutal pace, filling the room with the sounds of their cries and skin on skin.

“Oh fuck Frankie, oh fuck…” Gerard slumped forward, letting Frank slam his ass back onto him. He arched his back.

“That’s it baby, take it… Take my cock…”

Frank was hunched over him, jabbing his hips up to hit Gerard’s prostate at an unpalatably quick rate. They always had amazing sex, but this was so primal. Gerard considered how Frank had him around his cock only minutes after he walked through the door.

“Ohh…MmFrankieFrankieFrankie…”

Gerard couldn’t say much but his name. He never knew that Frank’s aggressive behavior would have him begging for sex. But Frank was always such a dominant in every aspect of life, and Gerard always loved that.

“You’re so tight, baby, fuck…”

Frank put two fingers under the collar, pulling just enough to make Gerard lose his breath for the hundredth time that night. 

Gerard jutted his ass back, leaning into his boyfriend and gripping the sheets tightly. He spread his legs, allowing the man to penetrate him deeper.

“Fuck, daddy what’s gotten into you,” Gerard half-whispered, half-moaned. Frank loved to push him to the edge today.

Frank wrapped his calloused, tattooed fingers firmly around Gerard’s throat, pulling the other man up to a kneeling position in front of him. He continued to fuck him, slowing down to languid strokes.

“Mm, don’t I always fuck you this good?” Frank asked with a smirk in his tone.

He punctuated his question with a roll of his hips, causing Gerard to cry out loudly.

“Ahhh… Of c-course… I just meant…” Gerard suddenly felt his orgasm sneaking up on him, “Ah! Ohhh ffffuck…”

He replayed the scene from the kitchen in his head again, feeling the same hands wrapped around his neck, in a different context. His boyfriend was so fucking sexy. 

Frank snorted in reply to Gerard’s lost train of thought, making sure to hit his prostate again.

“Getting close, kitten?”

He moved even closer, pulling Gerard’s back flush against his chest. His fingers migrated down, gripping the other man’s hips tightly.

Gerard couldn’t verbalize a reply. He was cock drunk, transfixed on the sensation of Frank inside of him and all around him.

“Nn.. ah...ahhh…” Gerard let his head loll back onto Frank’s chest, his eyes screwed shut.

“Look at me baby,” Frank commanded firmly, “Look at me if you’re gonna cum.”

Gerard forced himself to glance up, seeing the angle of Frank’s stubbly jaw and scorpion neck tattoo. His eyes finally met the other man’s.

“Vorrei che tu potessi vederti. Sei così affamato di me…” 

Frank kissed Gerard’s temple and reached down, taking a firm grip of the older man’s cock.

“F-frank…”

“Cum on my cock, baby.”

A few quick strokes, Gerard was cumming hard all over his own stomach and chest, falling backwards into the solid weight of Frank behind him. Frank sucked at his neck roughly, supporting his weight, jerking and fucking him through his orgasm.

“Frank-ah-ah….” Gerard wanted to scream Frank’s name, but it came out like a broken gasp instead.

Frank had slowed down, milking it out of Gerard. His strokes were slow and deep.

But as soon as Gerard was finished, Frank quickly forced him flat onto the bed, straddling him from behind. 

And he began fucking him quicker and harder than before.

“Shit, Gee you’re such a whore for me…” He panted, “Who would’ve thought you’d like to be thrown around like a filthy hooker, huh? I should’ve known you were a fuckin whore for me.”

Frank slammed into Gerard from behind, pinning his hands above his head. Gerard was too weakened to reply or move, other than his body being rocked forward toward the headboard of the bed.

Frank had a point. Gerard loved being treated like this. And Frank would never deny him. He loved being under Frank, like a cheap bitch. It felt good to let go.

Frank’s cock slipped into Gerard’s ass over and over before slowing, stuttering. Frank’s breath caught and he took hold of Gerard’s hips once more.

“Sshhit…”

He was close, Gerard could tell.

He quickly laid his chest flush against Gerard’s back, putting his head on the other man’s shoulder. He turned Gerard to face him and stole a hot, messy kiss. 

Gerard reciprocated, sucking on his tongue and moaning.

And he was cumming. Gerard could feel the warmth of it filling him, the feeling of his boyfriend’s cock pulsing inside of him like a heartbeat.

Frank fucked him hard and fast through his own orgasm, breath hitching.

Gerard pushed his ass back firmly against his cock, spreading his legs, letting Frank spill deeper inside of him.

Both men moaned, relishing the sensation of Frank owning him from the inside.

“Fuck,” Frank whispered, coming down from the high.

After a moment, he reached down, slowly pulling his softening cock out of Gerard. The other man’s rear was red from abuse and dripping out slightly with his cum.

Frank slumped off him and onto his back, tucking himself back into his boxers.

In minutes following there was a peaceful silence as the two recuperated. Gerard laid his head on Frank’s chest, listening to the sound of his boyfriend’s heart slowing down again.

Frank laid his hand over Gerard’s head, lacing his fingers into the soft hair under them. He hummed softly, petting him.

Gerard’s mind had been led astray from the situation in the kitchen earlier. Frank’s behavior just turned him on so much. But now that his senses were coming back to him, he realized they had a lot to talk about.

He let their quiet moment prolong for another few minutes before deciding to go for it.

“Frankie?” Gerard murmured into the man’s chest, “Are you… ok?”

Gerard’s voice was soft, fucked out. 

A few seconds passed. Frank sighed, leaning to sit up a little more. Gerard continued before he could respond.

“Like… what the fuck was that? Not that I didn’t love it, but… you scared me a little and I-“

“Baby, I…” Frank cut him off.

Gerard waited. His head was still on his chest, words reverberating in Gerard’s ear as he spoke. From this angle, he couldn’t see the expression on his face. Frank had resumed petting his hair, putting Gerard more at ease.

“I’m so sorry…” Frank rasped.

Gerard sat up, taking the space on the pillow next to Frank so he could see him. Frank gazed at Gerard.

Frank quickly looked away, glaring up at the ceiling and rubbing his eyes with the bottom of his palms.

“My best guy got fuckin wasted by another crew and I just wasn’t prepared to deal with that,” Frank spat, sounding sickened.

“I came home and took it out on you,” Frank continued, still looking away, “I grabbed you… I choked you,” He paused.

Gerard reached out, grazing his side with his fingers for comfort.

“I pulled my gun on you,” Frank turned toward him once more, his eyes glistening, “I scared my angel...”

Frank never allowed himself to be vulnerable, from years of people taking advantage of any emotion in his line of work. His tone was broken for a moment, before switching back to his self-defensive anger again. Anger toward himself.

“Hey, hey…” Gerard leaned over, tucking his knee over Frank’s hip. He nuzzled into the crook of his neck, “You didn’t hurt me. Just scared me is all.”

Frank was stiff, not reacting to Gerard’s touch out of fear of frightening him again.

“I know you’d never really hurt me Frankie,” Gerard continued, “And the gun… I…”

Frank sighed again, afraid of his thoughts.

“I honestly… thought it was sexy,” Gerard confessed softly, “You’re so sexy… Don’t apologize. I would do it all over again.”

Frank finally loosened up, looking back at him.

“You sure, Gee? Cuz I don’t wanna make you be afraid of me, baby,” Frank said seriously, “I have enough people afraid of me. Don’t want you on that list.”

Gerard nodded, nudging his head into Frank’s softly.

“I’m not going anywhere. I just wanna help you forget, after a day like that,” Gerard said, “I’ll be whatever distraction you need me to be.”

Frank smiled finally, leaning down to kiss the top of Gerard’s head.

“You’re the sweetest distraction, Gee.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard can't help but wonder what would happen if he tested his luck and entered Frank's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By demand, here's another snippet of Mafia Frank and Artist Gee. Hope you like it! Just trying to get over some writer's block for my other fic. See updated tags.
> 
> Notes at the end for Italian translations

Gerard knew he wasn’t supposed to bother Frank when he worked. Not that they had ever discussed it, but it went without being said.

Frank spoke with some of the most wanted criminals in the state within the confines of his office, often at work and occasionally within their own home. He kept damning documents and items in his safe. His desk was littered with images and papers from god only knows what. The idea of entering Frank’s office was perhaps one of the most unintelligent things he could think of doing.

And he did fucking hate to see his boyfriend during working hours, because Gerard couldn’t help but feel that Frank was in a certain headspace while he was “on the clock.” It was primarily out of self-defense. Vulnerability was an unaffordable luxury. Losing his footing in any type of work could cost the business a life.

Yet, Gerard stood outside the heavy wooden door. His hand rested over the doorknob as he talked himself into a poor decision. In the other hand, a silver tray. Far too few moments of self-reflection transpired before he was pushing his way in without so much as a knock.

The door creaked open for what seemed like a year, finally revealing the study. It was cramped with ceiling-stretched bookshelves. The old wooden desk and green bankers lamp faced the door. The metal safe glinted, placed dauntingly in the corner.

Frank was alone.

His hazel eyes shot up from his laptop, which illuminated his face in an unnatural blue glow in contrast to the warm light of the study.

“Hey,” Gerard said, looking over at his outstretched left arm. He hesitated, waiting to hear anything from the other man, but no reply came.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but I thought you might like some tea,” Gerard kept an even tone. It was just Frank. Just his boyfriend.

“It’s getting late and I just thought it would help… de-stress…”

No response. Frank only studied him from the same position from behind his computer, sucking his bottom lip in momentarily in thought.

He was surprised to see him, he could tell. Gerard never came in here.

But he didn’t let himself overthink a moment longer. He instead approached the desk quickly with his eyes cast down. He chose a spot on the unoccupied right corner, placing the platter with a mug of chamomile and a small cream pitcher next to the man.

His arms were folded across the table, with his dress shirt rolled to his elbows. Gerard saw the tendons in his arms extend as he turned toward him in his chair, gripping the desk.

Gerard adjusted the tray carefully, hearing the clank of the porcelain on the silver ringing loudly in his ears. It seemed as if, at the sound, Frank finally came out of his trance.

He looked at Gerard, his eyes surprisingly soft. The other man bowed shallowly, anticipating a reaction, averting his gaze to the floor. 

“Gee,” Frank broke his silence, “That’s sweet of you. Thank you, my angel.”

Gerard smiled to himself, nodding and already beginning to back out of the room with his head down. Frank surely had a few more hours of work left and he didn’t want to keep him from it.

“Of course…” Gerard sighed, turning to open the door. That was a first, and he couldn’t quite describe why he did it. He just needed to try. To see what would come of it.

“Mm, but Gerard?” Frank said, calling to him before he could step any further.

Gerard froze, turning back to show his attention. 

“You know better than to come in here without my permission,” Frank said. His tone wasn’t angry, but firm. Firm enough to make Gerard embarrassed. He knew better, but chose to come in anyway.

He nodded, blushing, before clicking the door shut behind himself.

That should have deterred him. That was exactly the reaction Gerard had anticipated, if not more patient than he would’ve thought. Frank was kind and gentle, but the rules he placed for Gerard were not to be broken. It was the kind of power exchange they both thrived on, both dynamically and sexually.

So when Gerard found himself laying awake in the dark next to Frank’s sleeping figure, he truly surprised himself when he considered doing it again the next day.

Why he did it in the first place wasn’t a mystery to him. It wasn’t about the tea, that was for sure. Gerard fidgeted with his pillow, staring at the red numbers on the clock beside him. 

_2:22 a.m._

Tomorrow Gerard would get the reaction he wanted, even if he hadn’t admitted to himself that he wanted it at all.

* * *

 

These long nights were coming more often lately, and it seemed to drive a wedge between the two of them. Frank kept holed up in his office until the sun nearly came out, and Gerard laid in bed feeling empty, cold. He often wondered if Frank felt the same. 

Long stretches of the week only allowed them to reunite in bed for a brief moment before sleep took them. The time to hear what his boyfriend might even be up to was simply not there anymore. 

Gerard had spent entirely too long thinking about what might be done about their lack of time together. So when Frank trudged through the door that evening with nothing more than a tired hello, he knew it had to happen tonight.

Before he knew it, he found himself standing before the heavy wooden door for the second time. He took hardly any time to consider the repercussions of his actions. He knew Frank was alone again, and that might not be the case tomorrow or even for the rest of the week.

He swung the door open quickly, not giving himself the chance to back out.

Frank was seated at his desk, hunched over a stack of papers this time. Gerard had entered so decisively that Frank must’ve thought it was one of his men stopping by. He took a moment to finish the line he was reading, before looking up.

And when he finally looked up, the shock in his eyes was unmistakable. His lips parted, gaping for a moment.

“Gerard!” He snapped loudly. Frank hadn’t moved, but his arms braced against the desk, appalled at the sight of him.

This was what Gerard wanted. A reaction.

He had thrown his better judgement out the window, and approached Frank quickly, before the other man could assess what was happening.

Gerard was wearing a simple black silk robe, tied closed, that hit him at mid-thigh. And as he reached the foot of Frank’s desk, he couldn’t help but sigh. He knew what was about to come. And at his own expense.

Gerard bowed his head as he stopped before the other man, pulling the tie on the robe and letting it fall open softly. He bowed his head like he had the night before, looking at the ground in submission. He bit his lip.

Gerard had revealed his bare chest and rosy nipples, complete with yellowing old bruises and bites from weeks prior littering his form. Wrapped around his midsection was a lacy black garter belt, complete with matching panties, thin thigh harnesses and hanging straps. His leather collar was on. The tag, which read _Property of F.I_. in engraved platinum, glinted against his bony sternum.

Gerard simply put his hands behind his back and took a deep breath, letting his eyes flutter shut. He braced himself.

“Ragazzo disobbediente!”

Frank had stood up so quickly Gerard nearly jumped backward, startled. Frank had rounded the desk, whisking papers to the floor. His tattooed hand was outstretched.

_Smack!_

The feeling of being struck across the face by the man was the first contact he’d had from him in days. He cried out softly, leaning up to allow Frank a better view to the red mark forming. He knew that his boyfriend loved to see the damage he caused.

“Ti ho chiesto di non entrare in questa stanza!” Frank was nearly shouting already.

Gerard felt his cock stiffen. Whenever Frank yelled in his native tongue, it absolutely killed him. Although he only had a vague idea of what he was saying, his sharp accent weakened him at the knees.

He had already wrenched Gerard’s hands behind his back, restraining his thin wrists in one strong hand. Gerard gasped, feeling himself being flung back toward the desk.

Frank shoved him aggressively to where his chair was, with little regard for his comfort. He took a seat swiftly, bringing Gerard down with him over his lap.

Gerard’s arms were painfully tugged behind him. Frank twisted his frame so that he was facing down with his ass up, kneeling across him. He laid across Frank with his face smashed into the armrest.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing in here?”  He rubbed at the base of his spine with his free hand, letting his nails dig in sharply as they descended up and down his figure.

Gerard hiccupped, gasping at the sensation. His plan had worked so quickly, he hadn’t had a moment to consider what might happen if he got his way.

Gerard coughed softly, but remained silent. He knew better than to speak.

“I know why, angelboy. You came in here for daddy’s attention, even though I asked you nicely to stay away while I’m working,” He growled.

Gerard squirmed, trying to get comfortable over Frank’s lap. The man’s leg drove firmly into Gerard’s crotch, teasing. Frank knew it too, sliding his knee up and down between Gerard’s legs. He moaned loudly in response to the friction. 

“So you need some attention, hm?” He spat hotly into Gerard’s ear, sending chills down his back, “My attention’s dangerous, remember? Now count, slut.”

_Smack!_

“One sir, thank you.”

_Smack!_

“T-two sir, thank you.”

His hits came in rapid succession, hard and unforgiving. By the time they had made it to 30 strikes, Gerard’s ass was burning, red and swollen. Frank had come to a stop.

His cock was leaking, pressed painfully hard against the clothed thigh of the other man. His scantly clothed, pale body draped over the suited figure of his boyfriend must’ve been a sight to behold. Gerard fleetingly wished there were mirrors around.

There was a long pause in Frank’s movement, and Gerard whined nervously, anticipating his next move. Before he could turn to see what the man was doing, his head was being forced down harder and his ass was being pulled further up toward Frank’s face.

He felt the slide of the silk robe being removed from his body and thrown on the floor. Frank slipped his panties to the side.

Gerard had already began to sit up again subconsciously, but Frank forced him back again. He was spreading his ass open with his thumbs, humming as he observed the other man’s body.

“You’ve got such a nice hole, kitten,” Frank whispered, licking his lips, “So fucking tight.”

Gerard could feel the man’s breath on his ass, he was so close to it.

“You want something to fill it? Stretch it open?” Frank rasped, dragging his calloused finger along his hole, “Hm? Answer me, slut. You came in here for something, didn’t you? Came in here for my cock?”

Gerard gasped at the feeling of being teased in combination with his words, before nodding quickly.

“Yeah… Yes, Sir I did. I missed you. I feel so empty.”

Frank laughed, likely from hearing the wavering uncertainty in Gerard’s tone. Frank knew that he knew there was always a catch.

“Baby missed me?” Frank rasped, digging his nails into the small of his back, “So you decided to disobey me. You thought you’d get your ass fucked like that?”

Suddenly, Frank was plunging a long, saliva-lubricated digit into Gerard’s hole.

“Fff—uck…” Gerard yelped, arching his back in response, “I’m sorry, daddy!”

He fingered him hard and fast, crooking up to abuse his prostate. Gerard could only moan and shiver at the sensation. Frank slammed into him over and over. He knew Frank was overstimulating him as another form of punishment.

“Mm, feels good baby?” Frank cooed, “Ohhh I know sweetness… Go ahead and cry for daddy, but this was what you wanted,” Frank’s tone contained a smirk as he finger fucked into his boyfriend, splayed helplessly across his lap.

He added another digit and began rocking harder into Gerard, using the force of his whole arm, squeezing and spreading his ass with his free hand. Gerard was letting out choked moans, feeling his orgasm approach too quickly, barely supporting his own weight on the side of the chair.

And as he whined and cried, Frank tutted in disappointment.

“Nuh-uh. Not yet,” Frank could tell he was close and quickly withdrew his fingers as soon as he started. Gerard cried out at the loss of penetration. “You’re not cumming. Bad boys don’t cum.”

“Frankie…” Gerard begged, although he didn’t know what he was asking for, other than relief.

Suddenly, the sensation of Frank’s wet tongue, running hotly across his abused hole in a firm stripe. He could even feel the cold metal of his lip ring.

“Ohh… Jesus Christ Frankie…” Gerard shivered, feeling his mouth trace him softly before withdrawing.

“You taste so sweet,” Frank said, “It’s a shame you’re such a disobedient little whore. You know daddy loves making you scream.”

Gerard whined, nodding. 

“But I think you’ve had enough fun, don’t you?” Frank asked. He stood up quickly.

Gerard fell sideways from his lap. Frank caught him by his long black hair, forcing him down to his knees before he could collect himself.

He cocked his head to the side, flashing his strong jaw and stubbly face from above. Gerard laid at his feet on the unforgiving hard floor in a heap, feeling his ass throb under his weight.

“You wanna test my patience? I’ll remind you why you came in here with your head down like a bitch,” Frank hissed.

His clothed crotch was eye-level with Gerard’s kneeling figure. Gerard looked up, waiting.

“Take it out, slut.”

Gerard knew exactly what that command meant. Frank loved demeaning him almost as much as Gerard loved being demeaned.

He leaned forward with his hands behind his back, nipping at Frank’s zipper with his teeth. After a lot of practice, Gerard could pull off this move in his sleep. It drove Frank wild. He unzipped his slacks with his teeth, looking up with wide, _fuck me_ eyes.

He rubbed his face against Frank’s stiff cock like a bitch in heat, whining and mouthing at the fabric of his underwear. He was sure his eyeliner was smudged messily all around his eyes now, but he knew his boyfriend loved it like that.

When he was greeted with Frank’s lusty, half-lidded gaze, he knew he looked sexy for him. Gerard knew exactly what turned the man on.

“Please Frankie… I don’t even have to cum,” Gerard said breathily, “I just want you in my mouth. Let me say I’m sorry. Let me suck you.”

Frank suddenly slapped Gerard’s face out of the way, reaching down and withdrawing himself the rest of the way from his boxers.

He gave himself a few hard, artless strokes in his tattooed hand, tipping his head back and looking at the man beneath him.

“You’re nothing to me but a couple warm holes for me to fuck, you know that angel?” Frank whispered, standing up in front of Gerard, “Don’t forget your place.”

And Frank was shoving himself so far back into Gerard’s throat that he saw stars.

He tried to breathe through his nose and stay calm. But Frank began fucking into his mouth hard and fast, slamming against the roof of his mouth.

His fingers wrapped around Gerard’s neck, preventing him from moving. He wondered fleetingly if he could feel his own cock sliding in him from the outside.

Frank grunted, thrusting up hard, “That’s it, kitten,” He squeezed at Gerard’s throat, making his eyes water, “Don’t ever forget who owns you. You’re my fucking property, not the other way around. You come in here when I fucking call. You get on your knees when I fucking say.”

Frank’s curse-riddled sexual ramblings went straight to Gerard’s cock, making him moan embarrassingly loudly around him. 

Gerard lapped his tongue at the underside of his cock, pressing firmly at the sensitive spot under the head that he knew drove Frank crazy. Hot tears were streaming down his face as he struggled to catch his breath.

Frank mercilessly face fucked him for another minute, gripping his jaw so he couldn’t move away, before pulling out of Gerard’s mouth with a loud _pop_.

“Up,” Frank ordered. He already had tucked himself back into his slacks. 

Gerard hurried to stand, surprised that Frank didn’t want to cum in his mouth. He collected himself quickly, before realizing what Frank’s next move was. He was pacing toward the desk again. 

He touched the surface, signaling for Gerard to sit there. The papers that once covered it were now strewn about the floor. 

Gerard quickly followed orders, pacing over to Frank and taking a seat on the wooden furniture.

Frank continued around to the other side, rummaging for something underneath. Gerard couldn’t see what exactly he was doing since he was facing forward, making him unsettled. He took a moment to observe the damages he had collected so far. 

His knees were already turning a faint shade of violet underneath the surface of his skin. He ghosted his fingers over his neck, feeling sensitive areas all over. He pressed the tip of his finger into a particularly painful bite mark, feeling the spot pulsate. He loved when Frank marked him. It was a physical reminder of getting owned and used which lasted for weeks, even when they were apart.

“What are you doing, sir?” Gerard asked softly, wondering what was taking him so long. He thought he had heard the safe click open.

After a moment, Frank walked back around the desk to where Gerard was sitting at its edge, swinging his legs nervously. He had something in his hand.

Frank’s eyes glimmered with unmistakable malevolence as he arrived in front of Gerard, settling between his legs. 

“Lay down, angel,” Frank whispered, gently taking his shoulder in his free hand and guiding him backward onto the desk. Frank followed him down, hovering inches from his body but still standing. Gerard shivered unconsciously.

“What is it, daddy?” Gerard asked, leaning up in attempt to steal a kiss. Frank tilted his head, avoiding the contact.

“You’ve got another lesson to learn,” He smiled, showing off his perfect teeth.

He drew forward his other hand, flashing a shining metal object in front of his eyes.

His knife.

About a four-inch blade, emblazoned with the same _Property of F.I._ on the handle. Frank had that engraved on “anything he feels that someone would steal,” as he once told him. He had seen the knife only one time prior, at a meeting Gerard had sat in on. During a disagreement, Frank had removed it from his pocket and thrown the blade into the table in anger, disbanding all the men from their home. The image of it stuck into the surface of their dining room table, wobbling, was still burned into his mind.

Gerard instantly tensed. His face fell, and he felt his heart accelerate.

“Shh, angelboy…” Frank was grinning when he saw the fear in Gerard’s face. He held his hip down, restraining him, “Don’t struggle against me or I’ll make it worse for you.”

Gerard did his best to not move, but he had no idea what Frank was planning. He had never been punished like this before. Normally Frank was infatuated enough with hurting him with his own hands.

Frank leaned down, brushing Gerard’s hair aside and kissing his forehead tenderly. The juxtaposition of his loving action alongside the knife next to his face was just too much to process. As he withdrew, he flicked the knife out to expose the blade.

Frank collected Gerard’s hands in his own and pinned them over his head by the wrists. Gerard took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

And the blade of the knife was dragging down his cheek.

Not hard, but he could feel it.

“Ah..” Gerard breathed out, shaking.

A tingling, itching feeling of the sharp object penetrating the outermost layer of his skin was confusing. It hurt, in a way he had never felt before.

Frank leaned up, putting more space between their bodies and moving to Gerard’s chest. The blade felt the same dragging down the center of his collarbones. Burning, tingling.

“Beautiful angel…”

Frank pressed harder, cutting his way down Gerard’s chest. Not particularly deep, but enough to cause discomfort and to make a mess of him. 

“Ahhh… Frankie… Daddy…” Gerard sighed, feeling the zinging pain and the warm wetness of a few drops of his own blood. He tried hard not to shift. He knew if he jolted, the knife would seriously injure him.

“That’s it baby…” Frank licked his lips, eyes lighting up at the scarlet drops beading as the knife moved down, “You move, your pretty body gets slashed. That’s why we always listen to daddy. Daddy knows what’s best for you.” 

 Gerard moaned as the knife traced all the way down, circling around his belly button and down to his belly. Frank moved back to stand above him, trusting that Gerard would keep his hands pinned in place without his grip. His normally carefully styled hair was wild, hanging in front of his eyes and ruffled from where Gerard had gripped him before. He was entirely slipped into his dom headspace.

Frank took one hand and held Gerard’s bony hip, hovering the blade over it. He looked up at Gerard darkly, before slicing a long, thin cut on the jutted area of skin.

“Ffff-fuck…. D-daddy!” Gerard yowled, head lolling back in pain and pleasure. Despite his trepidation, his cock still throbbed beneath the thin lace of his panties. The fabric did nothing to conceal the hard, dripping head.

And Frank was leaning down, putting his mouth on the freshly formed wound created on his hip. He licked and sucked at the cut, tonguing at the blood forming. His free hand migrated to Gerard’s cock, ghosting over the wetness on the tip.

“Please Frankie…” Gerard begged, looking down, “Please…”

 Frank looked up from under his lashes, still suctioned to his bleeding hipbone.

“Please what, baby?”

And he was gently dragging the knife down the inside of Gerard’s soft thigh with the blade.

“Ah-Ple- _Please,_ I’m sorry for not listening to you Frankie… Daddy… I just missed you,” Gerard blurted, “I missed your strong hands, I missed you showing me who’s in charge… Please just fuck me. Put it inside me. Do it hard."

Frank didn’t look up for a moment. He ran his finger tip down the cut between Gerard’s legs, collecting a smudge of fresh blood. He brought it to his lips, licking it off as he met his boyfriend’s pleading gaze. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Frank rasped, throwing down the open knife and letting it skitter across the floor.

He reached into his already unbuckled pants, removing his cock for the second time. 

“Spread your legs, whore,” Frank sneered. He spit in his palm before pumping his cock obscenely, “I shouldn’t be rewarding you, but I need to get off. Might as well make use of that tight little pussy of yours, Gee.” 

Gerard sighed, feeling his words making him throb. He complied, moving back on the desk and sitting up slightly to brace against his elbows. He quickly unlaced the garter and pulled his panties off, spreading his legs for Frank.

“Good boy.”

Frank lined himself up, stroking his thumb over Gerard’s fluttering hole and causing him to cry out.

“Did you learn your lesson?”

“Yes daddy.”

“And what was it, then?” 

“That I need to listen to you. That daddy knows best and that I shouldn’t disobey him. And that I’m sorry. I’m so so- ah… ahhhh…”

Frank stopped listening to Gerard’s long winded apology and slid all the way into Gerard, up to base of his cock. Gerard was now fully seated with his legs spread around Frank, who stood over him.

Frank hitched one of Gerard’s legs up so that he could penetrate even deeper, before beginning to thrust quickly.

“Ahhh…” Gerard cried, feeling the delicious stretch he had been craving for weeks. Frank had a world-class cock that so thick he could hardly move when he was getting fucked.

“Mio cattivo ragazzo. Spero tu abbia imparato la lezione,” Frank hooked his hips up with every thrust, digging the blunt head of his cock into Gerard’s prostate, “Look, baby. Watch yourself get fucked.”

Gerard opened his eyes, looking between his legs to watch Frank disappear between him. The sparrows tattooed on the man’s hips peeking out from under his waistband were supposed to be himself and Frank.

“Daddy… Deeper daddy…” Gerard’s mouth fell slack as the feeling of his orgasm approached him.

Frank obliged, stretching Gerard’s bent leg back further to penetrate him deeper. He then clamped his free hand over Gerard’s mouth, stifling his moans. 

“Shh…” He shushed him, telling him to be quiet. Gerard knew there was no one to hear, but he loved the idea that someone could be listening to this all. 

He moaned and cried, muffled from Frank’s hand. He licked at his palm, earning himself a rough jab of Frank’s hips as a reward.

As he felt his own orgasm approaching, Gerard began to shiver and draw Frank in closer, letting him know. He’d been getting teased and touched for hours, and he finally was feeling close to release. Frank sped up his thrusts, still restricting Gerard’s full ability to cry out.

“You gonna cum? Cum for daddy, angel,” He rasped, looking like he was close too.

That was all it took before Gerard was spilling on himself untouched, moaning under Frank’s restrictive hand. He came in long, drawn out spurts across his own torso, feeling like it would never end as Frank fucked him through it hard. 

And when Gerard was finished, Frank quickly withdrew himself, jerking his cock hard in his own hand over Gerard’s body underneath him.

“Look at you. Made a mess of yourself for me…” Frank pumped himself leaning his head back and biting his lip.

“Fuck…fuck yeah Frankie, come on me. Come on my face,” Gerard pleaded weakly, chest still heaving.

Frank quickly pushed up onto the desk on his knee, straddling Gerard’s face moments before his own orgasm.

“Open your mouth, baby boy,” Frank commanded, just as he jerked himself to completion on Gerard’s face. Gerard opened his mouth, letting his cum fall between his swollen lips and onto his tongue.

“Fuck…” Frank gawked at the sight, stroking himself slowly into Gerard’s mouth. The tip of his cock rested on his bottom lip, “Fuck baby…”

After a moment, he withdrew, tucking himself back into his pants and dismounting the desk. He combed his hair back with his fingers, looking down at Gerard’s naked body.

They caught their breath, staying silent for a long minute.

“I’m sorry, Frank,” Gerard finally confessed softly, feeling overcome with post-sex emotion, “I just missed you…” 

Frank smiled warmly, letting his fingers trace over his bare torso, littered with thin, raised cuts.

“I know angel. And I’m sorry for your punishment,” Frank said sincerely, “You know I love you more than anything. Just ask for permission before coming in here. You don’t know if there are dangerous people in here with me. I’m just trying to protect you.”

Gerard leaned into his touch, nodding. 

“I know, I should’ve asked. I’m sorry Frankie,” He sighed.

“Hey, it’s ok. Now let’s get you cleaned up. I don’t want those cuts getting infected,” Frank said, brows knitting together in concern. He lifted Gerard’s bare form carefully off the desk, like a delicate piece of china. He kissed his forehead gently.

Gerard could only nod sleepily and cuddle into his chest as they made their way to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ragazzo disobbediente - Disobedient boy
> 
> Ti ho chiesto di non entrare in questa stanza - I asked you not to enter this room
> 
> Mio cattivo ragazzo. Spero tu abbia imparato la lezione - My bad boy. I hope you learned your lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Italian translations:
> 
> Cazzo! Porca Miseria! - Fuck! For gods sake!
> 
> Gattino - kitten
> 
> Il mio bambino - my baby
> 
> Sei stato un cattivo ragazzo. Sto per punirti - You’ve been a bad boy. I’m going to punish you.
> 
> Vorrei che tu potessi vederti. Sei così affamato di me - I wish you could see yourself. You’re so hungry for me.


End file.
